


【RPF】How to make Dark Eyes

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Big Finish RPF, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>给BF写的情书[划掉]，我最爱的广播剧dark eyes的幕后制作过程。查了很多资料。OOC见谅</p>
            </blockquote>





	【RPF】How to make Dark Eyes

【原创】Dark Eyes是怎么炼成的

By Nyssa Hsueh

 

“嘿，Nick，你快点打开电视机。看看发生了什么。”电话那边David Richardson声音充满了焦急。  
Nicholas Briggs打开电视，突然发现电视正在演新版神秘博士，Matt Smith的博士正和clara对话，对话和自己的广播剧八任博士和女伴Molly的话一模一样。仅接着莫法特出现了，他笑嘻嘻的说:“喜欢吗？我相信粉丝们会对我的原创故事很喜欢的。还有某些人，你们永远拿不到新版的版权，也永远无法写与时间大战有关的广播剧。”  
什么？太过分了!Nick惊呆了，什么原创，明明就是抄袭好嘛，借着你们是正剧就这么压榨我们! 与此同时Michael Grade也出现在旁边，“如果加入广播剧的成分，我会继续砍掉神秘博士的。” Nick将手里杯子朝玻璃扔去，只听砰的摔碎了。  
“砰!”的一声，不知道是什么东西碎了一下子将睡梦中的Nick惊醒了。Nick坐起来擦擦额头的冷汗，叹了口气，幸亏是一个梦。他看看时间，距上班的时间还有3个小时。他打开电脑，看着写了一半的广播剧，揉了揉脑门，打起字来。静静的屋子里只有滴答滴答钟表声音和手指在键盘上敲打的声音。  
Liv Chenka:There will be billion people die  
The Doctor:If I don't ,there will be million people die.  
Nick叹了口气，看着窗外。外面开始微微放亮。Liv是一个旧人物，但在八任广播剧中却是一个新人物。博士该怎么处理和她的关系呢。

伯克郡的早上依然如此寒冷，他夹紧棉袄，走进了那件办公室。  
“早!Nick”Lisa Bowerman 打着哈欠向他问早。  
“你怎么这么早？”  
“我昨天没有回去，熬了一宿， The Companion Chronicles 系列的计划表还是没有完成。”Lisa说  
“你快回去睡觉吧”Nick关心的说。  
“演员档期不等人呀，我要赶在他们都有空的时候尽力将 The Companion Chronicles 系列的前期录制完成了。”  
“那也应该注意休息呀。”Nick合成她的电脑，“你现在就去睡觉!睡醒了然后再工作，这样劳逸结合才会有效率的。”  
“那好吧，我先趴在桌子上睡一会。”  
“不行，回家睡觉去。天冷了容易生病的。”Nick坚决的说。“我准你去睡觉。”  
打理完Lisa，他坐在自己的办公桌也工作了起来，紧接着哈欠一个又一个打了起来。  
David Richardson递过一杯咖啡。“如果你忙不过来的话，你可以去找找其他人。”他看着使劲揉眼睛的Nick说。  
“没事，我就是昨天晚上没有睡好。”说完就又打了个哈欠。  
“Dark Eyes 2如果分开写呢，你想过没有？”David建议道。  
“可是他们都有自己的任务呀。我不想麻烦他们。”  
“我可从来不怕麻烦，我可以为你分担一集。”Alan Barners从身后拍了他一下 并做到旁边，拿起放在桌子上的那本最新一期的Vortex杂志翻了翻。  
“这真是太好了。Nick，Matt最近没有任务，剩下两集就交给他吧。”David补充说道。  
Nick刚想拒绝，但Alan却突然说:“Matt Fiitton正迫不及待的想写呢。”  
“那就这么办吧。”Nick只好点点头。  
“对了，最近BBC搞神秘博士五十周年庆辑，搞得热火朝天的。”Jason Haigh-Ellery也凑过来说。“咱们也会出特别篇吗？”  
Nick想了想。“上次四十周年的zagreus确实取得了一定程度上的成功，这次我们也一定会做的。”  
“上次有我和Gary Russel，这次你想找谁呢？BBC会不会同意呢？”Alan关心的问。  
“神秘博士是每一个whovian的事情，他写他的TV版，我也要写的广播剧版，我们不会干扰对方的。还有每个人都有自己的任务，这次五十周年特别篇就交给我一个人吧”Nick坚定的说。  
“那你一个人会不会太累了？”Jason关心的问。  
“这又有什么的，当我们的角色找不到其他人的时候不都是我们自己上的嘛。”Nick嘿嘿的笑。  
是呀，他看了看Alan，记忆回到了2007年那个下午。  
“我想离开了。”这是Gary Russell在Nick接任Big Finish的第一句话。刚刚还在信誓旦旦说要带Big Finish每一个人走向更美好明天的的Nick绝非是个好消息。Nick表情一下子僵住了。Nick不敢相信这一切。“你说什么？你不是在开玩笑吧？”  
“我是说，我想离开Big Finish去BBC.神秘博士卡迪夫工作。RTD应该给我打过电话了。我也答应了。”Gary严肃的表情把Nick吓到了。  
他没有说什么，像失了魂一样，只是说了一句。“哦，知道了”

晚上，一家酒吧里，暗淡的灯光像极了Nick心情，他失落的端起酒杯，倒了一杯伏尔加，仰头而进，Alan走过来。说:“你这是何苦呢？每个人都有自己的发展，他Gary Russel又不是死人。他有权利去任何地方任何公司去工作。”  
“我知道!你别说了。”Nick晃悠悠的摇摇手说:“他是活人，他有权利，我不止一次这样劝说自己。”  
“那你现在又是何必呢，接手Big Finish本来就是直到庆祝的，你怎么一个喝闷酒。”Alan把住他的手。  
“Big Finish从1999年成立到现在，我以为他们都不会离开，我……真的以为……不会……”Nick哽咽。  
“二任博士重生的时候你一定哭的很惨吧？”Alan突然改变语气。  
“什么？”Nick疑惑的看着他。  
“神秘博士自古以来就是换人呀，走的走，来的来，一波又一波的，从来不会结束。既然我们Big Finish.主要也是做神秘博士广播剧，你应该明白这个道理吧。”Alan严肃的表情让Nick一下子清醒了。  
“我懂了。”Nick直起身子紧紧的握住Alan的手，点了点头。  
虽然Nick同时也在为BBC工作，经常会碰见Gary，但他们还是像很好的朋友一样，只是不在提Big Finish了。  
2009年一个下午。  
正在写剧本的Nick突然感觉自己的面前站在一个人。他抬起头一看，是Gary Russell。  
“你……”Nick惊讶的看着他。  
“我可以回来吗？”Gary纠结半天说。  
“当然了，Big Finish永远都是你的家，永远欢迎你。”Nick紧紧的抱住Gary Russell。

当Matt Fitton把《Eyes of The Master》的剧本交到他的手上那一刻，Dark Eyes 2的剧本终于完成了，接下来就是选细节演员了。与此同时，Nick也着手另一部广播剧的创作。他要给每一个whovian一个惊喜的广播剧。但一边忙BF的事情，一边忙BBC工作的他终于感到了疲劳。

“寻找，锁定，消灭。”Nicholas喊着。  
“卡！”导演有点生气的走到Nicholas身边，“Briggs，你最近是怎么回事，这句话你已经两次读错了。”  
“啊，抱歉，这里有点暗，字我没有看清楚。”  
“下不为例！”导演转身说:“好，我们继续，第十幕dalek进攻gallifrey。”  
“寻找，锁定，毁灭。”  
当完成了dalek的配音，Nick又拿起了zygon的配音器。  
“ You don't mind do 。”  
“你又怎么了？”导演跑过来问。  
“我……我没事，抱歉”Nick一脸歉意的看着导演。  
“Briggs，你是老配音演员了，今天怎么出现这么多意外状况？”导演提高了自己的声音。  
“也许最近太紧张了。”Nick轻咳了一声。  
“好吧，那我们继续。”导演拍拍掌“ok，各部门准备，Kate与zygon对话，3，2，1开始！”  
"You don't mind I do?"Nick准确的对完了这段戏。  
晚上，已经是精疲力尽的Nick一屁股栽倒在沙发上。  
“爸比，爸比！”Benidict的稚嫩的声音传过来，Nick听着儿子的声音，一下子又有了精神，抱住儿子吻吻额头。  
“爸比，爸比，今天你一定很累了吧，让我这只小dalek给你按摩按摩吧”说完就学着dalek的声音叫了起来。然后拿着小手在Nick的后背捶。  
Nick支走儿子躺在沙发上渐渐的感到昏沉沉的，Nick仿佛感觉自己又回到了五十周年通读会。自己带着兴奋的心情来的卡迪夫，自己又会遇见很多老朋友，只见莫法特走过来一把把他抱住“没有你这个dalek，那还叫神秘博士吗？”  
“嘿！Nick，我们好久不见啦！你可叫我想死了”David Tennant也一把抱住他，亲了亲他的光头。  
“看看吧，这会可是两个博士对付你这个dalek呀。”莫法特露出邪恶的笑容。  
“我…在广播剧对付了四个博士过…”他刚想张口，但把话咽了下去。  
这次剧本，自己负责的角色仍然是dalek，只不过加了一个zygon。zygon对他来说也是很简单的，毕竟在八任博士冒险系列中也配过。

 

“铃铃铃”急促的手机铃声把他惊醒，他接起电话。  
“嘿！Nick，神秘博士要拍五十周年了吧？”电话里的Peter Davison的声音显得特别温柔。  
“你是怎么知道的？”Nick顿时精神起来，疑惑的问。  
“别管了，我可是有线人的。”Peter说。  
“我可知道你是不是要打算拍一个短片呀？”Nick问。  
“哦，这个，是的，你想……”Peter支支吾吾的说。  
“我当然愿意。”Nick还没有等他说完就抢过来回复  
“那好，我把five（ish） Doctors reboot剧本已经发到你的邮箱里啦。”Peter兴高采烈的说。  
“OK，我这就开电脑。”Nick做起来。  
“先提醒一下，有些人我用的是真名字。”  
“好的，好的，没事。”Nick答应到。

“开头: Olivia Colman与Sean Pertwee正在讨论最近的新戏…… ”Nick继续看下去。  
“一个小男孩（Ty Tennant）拿着起子对消失的三个博士的衣服说“这不对呀!” 。”好呀，他Peter竟然把自己的儿子和外孙子也让参演啦。  
“Nicholas Briggs和另外两个dalek操作者（TBA）放下手中的dalek杂志，说道:“嘿，伙计们，该我们出场了，”，但却发现他们被三个博士锁在休息室了。”  
Nick顿时哈哈笑出声来。  
“爸比，爸比，什么这么好玩？看把你笑成这样。”Benny跑过来一头钻进Nick的怀里。  
“爸比又要演dalek了吗？”小Benny崇敬的看着爸爸。  
“这是你Peter Davison叔叔写的剧本。邀请我去演一个dalek操作者。”Nick抱住儿子说。  
“那真是太棒了，爸比你要抓住一切演dalek机会尽可能去消灭别人。”  
他看了看儿子，突然想到当年让儿子在广播剧出演了一个小角色，难道五十周年这么值得纪念的日子干嘛不要让他参演呢？  
“你还想再五十周年广播剧特别篇参演一个角色吗？”他问儿子。  
“如果我说我不同意你会相信吗？”儿子一本正经的说。“既然你邀请我去参演，那就走正规途径吧，先把剧本给我看看吧。”儿子伸出手来。  
“哈哈哈，好好，我的小Benny。来!”于是Nick打开《The Light at the end》的剧本。“这个小Kevin肯定适合你。”  
“这个是圣诞树吗？妈咪在哪？”Benny用稚嫩的声音读了一小段。  
听着儿子的表演，Nick强忍着想笑的冲动。“well done!Kevin!我看的没错，你就是我要找的Kevin。”  
五十周年对本身就是骨灰级whovian的Nick来说就是一个最喜悦的事情。外加BBC对BF开恩了，于是他联系了新版人物扮演者，也一同参与了The Destiny of Doctors的创作。  
“嘿，有意愿来BF配广播剧吗？”在Five(ish) Doctor Reboot拍摄结束后，他问身边的Frank Skinner。  
“真的吗？我可以参与？”他用不确定的语气问。  
“当然，Dark Eyes 2里面的角色。”Nick拍拍他的肩膀。  
“我不知道有没有档期，不过我会尽力的 哪怕一个龙套我也愿意。”  
录音室里，Nick与众人一起在录音室中。但随着Alex Macqueen的最后一句话，Dark Eyes 2已完成了前期录制任务。  
“Charley，C'rizz，Lucie，Tamsin，Molly，Friends of companion，I salute you.”  
2013年11月14日，Nick坐在电视机前看到这里高兴的拍起手来。“好样的!莫法特!”  
“铃铃铃”电话声想起来。Jason的激动的声音从电话那边传来“Nick，Nick，你看见，你看了吗？”  
“看了什么呀，你能不能别激动了。”Nick故作镇定的说。  
“你怎么可以这样，当然是《博士之夜》博士之夜提到了广播剧女伴呀!”Jason已激动的语无伦次了。  
“哈哈哈，我很高兴他莫法特做的。”Nick压抑内心极度兴奋之情。可是当他打开Twitter.的时候，他已经被艾特了99+次。基本上都是“神秘博士博士之夜只提到了Molly，八任博士冒险故事还会继续吗？”  
Nick摇摇头。只好找了一条Twitter回复。“你看看博士之夜有多少同伴没有提到。”  
终于，Big Finish的五十周年特别篇《The Light at the End》在11月23日比《博士之日》之前发行了。在Whovian引起了骚动。  
这一天他接到了莫法特的电话。“嘿，Briggs，做的不错嘛。”  
“谢谢啦。”Nick只是简简单单的回复。  
“这是给whovian最棒的礼物。”莫法特欣慰的说。  
“我们BF无权写新版，但我想让几乎所有在BF.工作的老版演员都来参演是给whovian最满意的答复了。”Nick勾起嘴角。  
“你做的真的很棒，我很感动。之所以我塑造了war doctor，我想你会明白的。”莫法特停顿了片刻继续说。“Paul Mcgann真的是很棒的演员。我真的很想写八任博士的冒险故事，我很想写八任博士和战争博士的spin-off。但我不想让他的故事完结。我真的不想……”  
“我懂，我真的感谢你。”Nick看着桌子上那个《The Light at the end》的CD陷入了沉思。当年BF写过Sarah Jane Smith的冒险故事，可是当Sarah Jane回归新版，有了独自的spin off，BF再也不允许制作关于Sarah Jane的故事。但伴随着RTD的争取下，BF可以写，但为时已晚Elizabeth已经因病去世了。BF就是再这样的夹缝中求生存。他叹了口气。继续说:“八任博士的故事永远不会完结，Dark Eyes会继续出的，即使Dark Eyes完结了，八任博士的故事也不会完结。我们会一直写下去。为了那句。The longest and the shortest。”  
“我会一直期待着!Nick，如果有机会我就会去为Big Finish写八任博士的故事的。”莫法特笑了笑。  
“祝你的《博士之日》也取得一个惊人的收视率。”Nick盯着封面上的几个博士露出了笑容。

2014年一月，Dark Eyes获得了BBC Audio Award。所有的.Big Finish工作者都真的感到高兴。  
Jason在Twitter发布了“We won!”  
每个人脸上都带着笑容。Nick，Jason，David足足庆祝了一天一夜。  
2014年2月，dark eyes 2发行。  
2014年11月，dark eyes 3 发行  
2015年3月，dark eyes 4发行。  
从2012年到2015年三年的时间里，四季16集，Big Finish众主创炼成了一个充满希望，最感人的史诗般的广播剧系列。也是献给whovian一个承诺。  
《黑暗之瞳》不仅仅是Big Finish史诗般广播剧。  
黑暗之瞳也是Big Finish八任博士冒险的新开端。  
黑暗之瞳也是Big Finish对未来的新期待。  
在夹缝中求生存。  
在绝望中寻找新希望。  
在期望中完成了一个完美的答卷。  
黑暗之瞳，可以穿越夹缝。  
黑暗之瞳，可以在绝望中为你导航。  
黑暗之瞳，可以踏破一切阻碍。  
黑暗之瞳，为你带来新的希望。


End file.
